


Mates

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: The Alpha's Omega [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Bianca as the Sass Master, Big Brother Danny, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Friends to Enemies, Jamie and Danny have a spell on them making them hate Jamie, M/M, OFC is so done., Slow Updates, The Reagan family besides, Which will be explained in due time, a/b/o dynamics, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Jamie Reagan's life just seemed to be running down a one track path downward. Disowned and be bitting by a werewolf he highly doubted his life could get worse. Oh how wrong he was.He is a male omega. Who's only real purpose is to be brood mares. At least packs are not ashamed of female omegas. At least in his sires pack.Then finally his mate is Noble Sanfino. Yes that Noble Sanfino!Updates irregualar. Read Eugene writes when they have inspiration.





	1. My Mate, My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> New book! God I hate myself but I hope you all enjoy this! Per usually I only own my OC's. and Hey Jamie do I own you yet?
> 
> Jamie: No Eugene_Kline_Sims! You do not own me or my family, friends, and enemies!
> 
> You heard the man I don't own it. So please no suing! For God's sack I am 16!

"Sit!"  
The man shouted at me and I groaned. My body forcing me to obey. I really hated being an omega. I seriously had the worst look. Being disowned by my family and being bite by a werewolf. Only to find out I am an omega had in the lowest rank in the pack. All in all life seriously sucked right now. I wish I had listened to Danny and waiters for the divorce with Linda to be finalized. Then he would be with me. After all Danny said 'Your still my brother and I love you.'

I smiled at the thought when suddenly a sweet aroma flooded my scents. It gave a small keening sound under my breath. Especially with how sweet it was. The smell was clean with hints of lemon, mandarin, and bergamot. My wolf was screaming a single word over and over and yes you guessed it.

Mate!

Mate!

Mate!

I shuddered at this the man who told me to sit gave me a weird look. I ignored it and turned to see the man enter the room. Oh Lord was he gorgeous!

Inky black hair that fell in front of forest green eyes. A muscular body that looked gorgeous in an Armani suit. Standing at a solid six feet. I instantly felt the urge to submit but he looked familiar. Why did he look so familiar? The answer was on the tip of my tongue and I had no clue why.

"Sorry Alpha. It is just an omega. Who is newly turned. He is flipping out so I told him to sit."

The man told the Alpha sheepishly. My mate was the alpha! Oh dear God can this get anymore cliched? The rouge omega actually the alpha's mate. I laughed at the dry irony of the situation. The only way this could get more cliched is if he is the mortal enemy on the man who turned me. I gave a short humorless bark of laughter at this.

"It is fine Micah. I want to talk to my mate privately if that is okay. Also his name is Jimmy Riordian. Or should I say Jamie Reagan my little mate."

I whimpered when I finally realized who it was. It was Noble Sanfino. Former Italian Mafioso and all around bad guy and I was a former police officer. With my dad as the police commissioner and my grandfather the former police commissioner. So yeah you could say the law enforcement was the family business. 

Hell! My sister was a lawyer. My two older brothers where also detectives and I was about 90% certain Joe would become the next police commissioner. Erin was already the DA. My niece Nicky, Erin's daughter, was currently at the police academy. Danny's youngest son Sean was also dropping hints about applying when he was older. Where has Danny's eldest son, Jack, was leaning more and more to a lawyer side of things. Questioning me about my law school experience and what would I recommend reading up on before applying to Harvard.

Point was Noble's family was practically Mafia royalty. A royalty at which I had dethroned by going undercover. Screw my sire's mortal enemy! There can never be anything more cliched than your family's mortal enemy. I did not hear anything Noble and and Micah said and now they where looking at me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted. I heard Micah gave a yelp of shock and the lost I saw was Noble looking down at me. My lost though was:

'Danny is going to flip shit and I had the worst fucking luck again.'


	2. Waking Up and Meeting Cosmo and Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up and meets two new people. Noble's top hunter, Cosmo Brown, and Cosmo's wife and mate Abby Brown nee Metz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Cosmo Brown is off of Singin' in the Rain. I love him and my drama class is doing Singin' in the Rain for our Spring play. So yep here he is! Again I love reviews and shout out to Blue93. Thank you so much for the comment anyway on to the next chapter!

"Shush. He is coming around! Cos go get some water for him!"

"Of course Doll! Anything for you."

Groaning I forced myself to set up. A girl was sitting across me. She was the type of girl that you would consider cute. You know the girl-next door or even my best friends baby sister look. With brown hair that was frizzy at he ends and you could see the split ends. Probable due to the fact of the barrettes that hung heavy on her side. Green eyes that appeared incredibly tired behind a pair of purple glasses. A king smile with a sisterly type of figure and a motherly attitude. I felt safe around her. More than I should actually seeing has the craziness of the last few days.

"Here Abby, I have the water that you asked for. Alpha wants to see his mate right now. What should I do?"

The man asked the woman across from me. She frowned and walked over to the man. The man was more than slightly dorky looking. He had brown hair along with the woman but it looked far more better kept and was obviously shorter. Blue eyes that shined with mischief. He was that one older brother who was always making jokes. Together Abby and I am assuming that was that Cos man. Looked like that gorgeous couple one always saw together. Not the quarterback and cheerleader couple mind you. The more humble comparison of the drum major and the theater nerd. With Cos being at least a foot higher than Abby. They appeared to balance each other out. With Cos having a lithe and slightly strong in the shoulders for a build. Abby on the other hand was petite with a certain grace of a woman who was self assured in herself. All in all they where happy.

"Tell him I said no! If he does I will make his life miserable. This man needs to heal and Noble knows I can make his life miserable! Also shout at Micah for me? Jamie was obviously dazed and he started acting out. You can go now Cosmo thanks I love you."

The man grins at her and kisses her on the check then he left. Sitting the water down he turned to me and nodded gentle in acknowledge. With Cosmo gone Abby turned back to me. Smiling gentle she took my hand and squeezed it gentle.

"I know you are shocked so let me explain in a little bit. My name is Abby and you just saw my husband Cosmo. Cosmo is the head hunter of our pack. By our it is also yours now. I mean your our Luna now."

"Luna?"

"Oh this is going to take awhile. Please set down why I get food. This is going to take a long time. I assumed you knew the basics. You know what they say about assuming. Oh well sit down. I swear I am not lying."

With that she left in a flurry of motion. Leaving me questioning everything I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby explains what being a Luna entitles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I am so sorry. I have become one of those writers! The one who does not update. On another note I would love comments but I hope this fluffy little side is enough for those who have periodically checked for updates.

"Okay so you know the basics right?"

I took a deep breath. I was not entirely sure if I knew the basics. I didn't exactly have the best background knowledge on this subject. Hell I didn't have the nicest pack so I took a deep breath and braced myself to tell Abby what I knew. I hope she wasn't like any of the previous hunter mates.

"I know omega's only duty is to whore themselves out. Even when they have mates. It is encouraged to reject them. Also if a male omega falls pregnant they should just kill themselves. It is an abomination. Oh and the females are brood mares."

I stopped when I noticed Abby was shaking. I looked up and froze when I saw the sheer hatred in her eyes. Had I made her mad? Was it something I said? She stopped when she saw me. Eyes softening she reached out and stroked my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not mad at you love. I'm mad at the fools who took you in."

She took a deep breath and urged me to stand up. I obeyed wordlessly. Stopping after awhile she came out with a bowl of soup. She watched as I ate.

"Jamie omega's are not brood mares and nobody should every kill themselves if they are pregnant. Lady Luna chose the omega's for a reason. Me and you we are stronger than any alpha or beta."

So she was also a omega. That explained why I felt comfortable around her. Even if I had never met her and the maternal instinct around her.

"Alpha's have waged wars for omega's. Omega's and female beta's are life bringers. We alone can carry the next of line. Do you know how much power that alone haves and I know for a fact birthing hurts like hell. No I have not been pregnant but anybody who has 7th grade health. Do you understand know Jamie?"

I nodded my head. Years of staying in that toxic environment had left me like this. She sighed when she saw this. She stroked the hair out of my eyes.

"You don't do you? Let me explain what being a Luna entitles. Your basically all of our mother. We go to you for comfort and love. It is you alone who can calm the Alpha down. Point is you are the glue of the pack."

I nodded my head slowly. That made sense. Being Luna and all. Stopping I turned to her and tilted my head to the side.

"Mrs.Brown you sure know a lot about what being a Luna entitles. Why?"

She giggled a little at that. 

"Please call me Abby, Jamie. Mrs.Brown makes me feel old. As for why I know this it is because my father was the alpha of my old pack and my mother was a Luna. As there children, my siblings and I had to know this stuff."

I stopped at this. If her father was alpha why was Cosmo not alpha?

"Then why aren't you the Luna."

"Oh generally speaking omega's of the pack go to there mates pack. That and my brother hates my mate. So we where rougues for awhile until Noble took us in. I have never been more grateful."

I opened my mouth to apologize. She holds her hand up.

"Please do not say your sorry. It is all I have every heard in my life. I'm sick of it. I appreciate it but they don't understand."

"My family disowned me but at least my brother Danny still has my back."

"Well welcome to the club of 'my-family-Hayes-me-but-at-least-I-have-an-awesome-sibling! For you it is this Danny fellow for me it is Micah"

I laughed at this. She grins at me and puts her hands on her hips. I liked this girl. Stopping she face planed.

"I am a moron. I am the Doctor of the pack. Or traditional speaking I am the medicine wolf."

I nodded slowly at this. After awhile Cosmo came in. He looked drained but happy. The man who had told me to sit followed mutely behind him. He looked sheepish and Abby turned to Cosmo. Giving him a look. He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"I told Noble. He isn't happy about it but he understands. As for Micah he wants to apologize."

After Cosmo was done talking Micah turned to face me. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Look I am really sorry."

"I sort of flipped. So let's start over. My name is Micah Andrews I am the Beta."

"It is okay Micah. My name is Jamie I guess I am an omega know?"

He nods slowly and I laughed slightly. Joe and Micah would get along splendidly. I felt a stab in my heart at the thought of Joe.

"COSMO! PUT ME DOWN!"

I jumped and turned with Micah. Cosmo had Abby up and his shoulders looking awfully proud of himself and Abby was mad. Micah was shaking with laughter.

"They always do it. Don't worry about it. Married for three years and still in there honeymoon phase. It is no wonder they win couple of the year every year."

At that he shook his head. So my old pack wasn't the only one to hold weird awards every year. Watching the scene unfold in front of me. I realized this is what I longed for. A family that had each other's back. Micah shouting out his sisters tickle Spot even though Cosmo already knew them and Abby acting like she was mad but the joy in her eyes said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing. As for next chapter we have Danny intourduced. Noble and Jamie talking and a little bit of a sassy side of the Metz siblings. With Cosmo cornering Danny. Please bare with me. Again kudos and comments keep me going!


	4. HIATUS

I’m so sorry but I am taking a break from writing.

There’s a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now and I just can't write. I'm sorry!

Also I don't know what to do with the characters and reading back I left my works on a cliffhanger and I cringe looking at it. I honestly don't know when I will be writing again. I'm so sorry.

I'm trying not to abandon them but I am thinking about cutting loose the following.

 

Mates  
Checkmate

I wrote these in a really dark time in my life and I hate the characteristics. Please let me know what you think down in the comments.

If I don't respond right away I am sorry my grandmother is in the hospital and every sense I got back from vacation I can honestly only hold down light food and even that is iffy the doctor doesn't know what to do.

Again I am sorry I let you all down and I put an Hiatus note up and I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back but updates will be irregular. I'm so sorry about this but I swear you won't have to wait for months for the next chapter. I'll try to update once ever two week. Don't hold me to that please. Also thank you for the kind words! I'm better know and so is my grand mom but they are entering her into hospice.

After everybody had calmed down a bit. Micah and Abby went to have a brother and sister talk. Leaving Jamie with Cosmo. The door opened and there stood Noble. Cosmo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Alpha. You heard what Abby said. You can't be here.”

“I just need to talk to Jamie.”

“Yeah you can do that with me here.”

“I would prefer to be alone.”

“No can do. I don't know about you but Abby would castrate me.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“You can talk to Jamie alone but keep in mind I'll be watching. Cosmo go back out with Micah.”

Abby’s crisp voice cut through the silent room. Her green eyes blazing with determination. They stood there staring at the girl. Until she snapped. 

“What are you waiting for!”

Immediately they all jumped into action. Noble may be Alpha but it became clear that what Abby said was the final say of things. They where all cowed. Seeing as medicine wolves where practically the packs doctors it was no surprise people scrambled to obey.

No one stood in the way of a doctor and a patient. Not if they knew what was good for them. It appeared the same fear transferred over to Abby as well. With Micah and Cosmo gone and Abby outside glaring at Noble it was only Noble and I. I started the conversation.”

“So.”

“Yeah, so.”

“We are mates?”

“Looks like it.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

“What are we going to do?!”

“I don't follow.”

“We need to set up certain boundaries because of our past.”

“Yeah I agree. Maybe friends? Like real this time though.”

Noble looked at me quizzical then a small grin broke out across his face.

“Yeah I would like that. I take your staying with Abby?”

“Yes I am.”

“Good good.”

 

COSMO

“What going on Micah?”

“I'm going to have a ‘chat’ with Jamie’s old pack. You on the other hand are going to go to his apartment.”

“Why am I going to Jamie’s? I thought we didn't want war.”

“Its Don’s pack.”

“Oh.”

Cosmo said looking at the ground. He didn't like to talk about the fall out with Don. It was still to fresh. Shaking his head they went there separate ways. With Cosmo holding the key to Jamie’s apartment. Lost in thought he failed to notice the smell of another person in the apartment. Only after he grabbed Jamie’s stuff did he realize something was of. 

By then of course it was to late. He smelled another man and then a body was slammed against his. Giving a feral growl Cosmo tried to get out from underneath the man. However the other man held fast and growled in his ear.

“Who the hell are you! What are you doing on my brother's apartment! Where is my brother.”

This had to be Danny. The weight and voice to hard to miss. Also Jamie’s other siblings hated him. 

“If you let me go Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan. I’ll tell you.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Jamie told me.”

“I don't believe you.”

Sighing Cosmo retold Jamie’s story. Making sure to stick hard to the facts about Danny. After awhile Danny got up. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What?”

“I'm not saying it any louder kid.”

Ah so he was apologizing. Jamie had emphasized how much his brother hated the word sorry. Saying he went out of his way as not to say it.

“On another note what's your name?”

“Cosmo. Cosmo Brown.”

“Obviously I am Danny Reagan. Nice to meet you. Know why are you taking my brother's stuff.”

“My Alpha is his mate.”

“Who's you Alpha?”

“Noble.”

At this Danny bolted up. Then rounded harshly on Cosmo.

“Noble? Noble Sanfino?!”

“Yes.”

“SON OF A BITCH!”

Jamie wasn't exaggerating when he said Noble would flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANNY MAKES AN ENTRANCE!
> 
> If you can tell me where I got this from I'll write a short one shot in this universe of whatever pairing you want!
> 
> Also figuratively speaking what would you do if I killed Cosmo and Abby off? You know just figuratively.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update:

Guys. I'm so sorry. I just can't write right now. I'm under so much stress right now and my friend tried to kill themselves and I have these killer headaches that i cant think straight. I'm letting you all down. I'm sorry I just don't have it in me to write right now and I don't know why.


	7. Adoption?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this

Look, I really am sorry about this but I’m completely done with all of my Noble x Jamie stories because reading back on them I’m cringing so bad. I have several new ideas out. Ideas that a lot of people have been supporting me on but if you want to adopt this story just drop a comment or contact me via my Tumblr which will be in the notes.

It’s a new year and I have new stories planned for the couple. Stories that I honestly will believe better. But thank you all for your wonderful support and I hope this won’t detour you from my further written. This story has just caused me to much stress and I am not sure if I can do it anymore.


End file.
